<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night is early by roseey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721170">Night is early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey'>roseey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>17 on February 14th [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball captain mingyu, M/M, Valentine’s Day Special, late night meetings, life science student wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu loses fascination over Valentine’s Day.<br/>Not on Jeon Wonwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>17 on February 14th [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night is early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I...whipped it up in the last minute.<br/>I proof read it but still pls forgive me if you spot mistakes.<br/>My valentines and carats’ day gift for my readers and I promise that I will update q&amp;a soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Score</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu dribbles the ball on the cement floor of the basketball court, the tapping sound of it against the solid flat surface resonating around the empty open space.</p><p> </p><p>The night stadium lights of their University is the only accompaniment he could spot, the cold air of February evening sending him a shudder, now and then, but nothing too serious. The heat from the inside of his thighs and the burn of biceps from the constant exercise has him warmed up.</p><p> </p><p>Running towards the post, Mingyu aims at the hoop and slam dunks the ball, catching it effortlessly before rounding up the entirety of the court, advancing towards the baseline and do a casual throw of ball at the hoop ring.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu tries not to worry about the state of his adidas shoes, tad too tight black jeans and the black tee that compliments his complexion. It’s sticking to his skin from the perspiration, much to his dislike, but he figures that is an inevitable outcome of playing basketball late night.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs heavily when he comes to think how he is going to get busted by his friends.</p><p> </p><p>They never raised questioning brows at him practicing at ungodly hours, given how he is the captain of the university’s basketball team. Even if they had a problem with that, Mingyu could not give a damn about it.</p><p> </p><p>But the thing is, if they find out that he had been dealing with the air filled ball rather than having a fun filled night with a girl on Valentine’s night, he sure will be their laughing stock for two weeks straight at least.</p><p> </p><p>Being an upper class man and a post of captaincy under his name, Mingyu is ought to maintain his reputation, keeping balance and proving to the onlookers that how he is the most perfect and unbeatable in all terms.</p><p> </p><p>Except that evening, he couldn’t take another sip of bland coffee from the cup, fake smiling his way out of the set up date with a girl introduced to him by one of his juniors, Lee Seokmin.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since discovering his bisexuality, Mingyu had no qualms expressing his divergent taste- experimenting with half the population of campus, but on the day meant for spending time with your loved ones or find your love, he finds the whole concept a bit too cliche, stereotypical and automated. Simply unappealing.</p><p> </p><p>Hence, he politely refused to spend more time with her, walking the girl out of the cafe before he jogged down to the basketball court.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, at present, finds himself startled by the rattling sound of gates getting opened and soon he spots a figure seatingitself on the bench situated at the farthest end of the basketball court.</p><p> </p><p>He lingers around the area, hands on the ball, dribbling, and eyes trained on the silhouette, keen on getting his curiosity sated.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a wild guess on the basis of color and styling of hair.</p><p> </p><p>No one in the campus would dare to sport a shade of aqua blue on hair except the boy who goes by the name of Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu knows his name and a little bit of his background.</p><p> </p><p>His senior, by the terms of age, majors in Life Science, too quiet to get himself involved in any bustling activity, sticks with his even quieter friend from China and some times could be found in one of the many parties hosted by Kwon Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, turns his back to Wonwoo, not affected by the presence of a boy whom he has never had the chance to interact with.</p><p> </p><p>Except, for the first time in the night, the ball goes bouncing back from the post rather than falling into the narrow pit of the hoop.</p><p>Mingyu tells himself that it is the tiredness that is getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes furrowed in concentration, Mingyu tries one more time, staying rooted at one spot, investing efforts in calculating the required amount of force with which the ball should be thrown.</p><p> </p><p>The ball misses the ring by a mere distance of few inches.</p><p> </p><p>Undeterred, Mingyu goes tapping the ball around the court and he does an eye sweep to find Wonwoo being the spectator of his impromptu practice session.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu feels a little spark of fireworks at the back of his mind and he resumes aiming with a vigor butfails miserably.</p><p>How unfortunate that it should happen before the eyes of a man from whom he would find a bit of admiration, too cool.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pouts thoughtlessly, wondering if he should call it quits.</p><p> </p><p>With built up frustration, he knocks the ball to the side wall, and thanks to the miraculous functioning of physics, it bounces in all sorts of angles before rolling listlessly towards Wonwoo’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu watches with bated breath as Wonwoo- donning a peach hoodie and acid washed jeans- picks up the ball, giving it a glance before tentatively throwing at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>The tall boy catches the ball with eyes still fixated on the delicate face, a gratuitous smile catching his lips at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey’ Mingyu nods and Wonwoo simply raises his hand in the form of acknowledgment, eyes crinkled with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you....uhm play?’ He asks, knowing very well that Wonwoo for the love of god, can’t. In his defense, he couldn’t find a better conversation starter.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, in that thick rich voice and Mingyu’s knees mildly gives out at that.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t. I just came here to spend some time alone.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu naturally prods for more. ‘On a valentines night?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shrugs. ‘It’s a regular night if you choose to be by yourself. I’m surprised by your choice of activity more. What is the reputed boy of the campus doing in the forsaken place?’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu tosses the ball in the air, to the medium level of height before catching it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Playing basketball?’</p><p> </p><p>He giggles at the way Wonwoo rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The apple of his cheeks catches glimmer from the stadium lights and Mingyuwonders since when he’s capable of paying attention and admiring such kind of details. Usually, he would get attracted to features that are more commonly looked out for. </p><p>Wow, is he attracted to Wonwoo?</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head vigorously and Wonwoo catches the act with a mild concern.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t push yourself for the best. It is normal to find be at one of those “not my best day in the field.”’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu dumbly stares before dismissing the notion with a wave of his hand. ‘It is not that...’ He chuckles. ‘I’m just...thinking about something else. What are you doing here at this hour of the day?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo folds his hands over his chest and Mingyu could easily spot that the elder is trying to play off the cold weather getting to him by securing his palms in the crevice of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just thought I could go for a walk.’ Wonwoo’s styled blue hair dances to the wave of wind and his cheeks turn ruddy from the coldness of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘And you ended up here?’</p><p> </p><p>The color of Wonwoo’s cheeks intensifies and Mingyu is in the brink of cooing at his adorable self.</p><p> </p><p>‘I spotted you from the side walk. I thought I could witness you shoot the ball like you did in the last game.’</p><p> </p><p>Now it is Mingyu’s time to get embarrassed, remembering the night’s epic failure, but he ignores that in the favor of raising another question.</p><p>‘You come for my games?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gives him a small smile. ‘Who doesn’t?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You seem to be the type who avoids sun, no offense.’ Mingyu raises his arm placatingly when the elder sends him a mild glare.</p><p> </p><p>‘Now you know.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Know what?’ Mingyu steps towards Wonwoo, still keeping a respectable proximity.</p><p> </p><p>‘That I do watch you at the games and that my favorite season is summer.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu blanks at the insinuation but avoids it in the favor of carrying out the conversation with no lingering awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>‘You can tell that you know me in the ticketing booth, the next time around so you can get a discount on the ticket price.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo snorts, and Mingyu chortles first at the comic sense the action conveyed.</p><p> </p><p>‘The whole student body knows you, Mingyu.’ The elder points out. ‘People won’t believe me if I say I know you.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu frowns, mind half working with the idea of picking his jacket laid carelessly on the side and cover Wonwoo’s shoulders. The life science major is wearing a warmest hoodie and him still being cold is beyond Mingyu’s capability of finding the logic.</p><p> </p><p>He settles for sating his curiosity first.</p><p> </p><p>‘And why would that be?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks at him as if it is not obvious. ‘Are you playing dumb or just trying to be polite?’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu openly laughs at the other’s bluntness.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he would spend time sweating out in the solidarity of his basketball court, but here he is, speaking with a man whom he had seen but never got to interact with until today.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly imagines it as a meet of sun and the sea. Until noon, they were far but the sun can’t set without touching the blue waves of ocean.</p><p> </p><p>‘No, I really don’t understand.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighs, pouting a little- and Mingyu double takes because is that a pout he sees?!</p><p> </p><p>‘You are too popular and I’m popular for not being popular. It’s like two spheres of contradictions, can’t stick together.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu’s mouth settles to a mild line of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>‘For someone who scores A in every subject, you are a little too stupid.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. ‘You keep tabs on me?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, yeah. I do. Just like how you do...’ Mingyu scratches the back of his head, letting the ball go off his hold. ‘It’s not difficult when you have a Boo Seungkwan for a friend.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is dull at reading people’s emotions but he is well equipped to know that Wonwoo is pleased by his reply, judging from the beautiful stretch of his lips, almost resembling a cat’s- oh well, at least how a cat would look if it smiles.</p><p> </p><p>‘Can’t deny that.’ The elder says. ‘I’m expecting at least 25% deduction on ticket price.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu dives forward, fueled by his confidence. ‘I can get you the tickets for free.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Wow, are you buying me tickets?’ Wonwoo asks with awe, eyes enlarged, framed by his silver lined lenses.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu merely shakes my head. ‘No one would ask a penny from you if you say that we are very close...’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not coming for Minghao’s spot.’ Wonwoo brushes his blue hair back. ‘I’d rather pay the full amount.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You won’t be coming for his spot..’ Mingyu blurts out the following words without giving it a thought. ‘..if you can be my date?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gapes like a fish before expressing his amusement and Mingyu, at that moment, decides that he’d do whatever he can to cause and witness that kind of uninhibited laughter.</p><p> </p><p>‘Seriously, Mingyu...I’ve heard that you are a charmer, but this’ He points at him generally. ‘...is unhealthy.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shrugs. ‘I’m not going to take the offer back no matter how badly you insult me.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gently smiles. He bends down to pick up the ball that rolled away from Mingyu’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>‘Score.’ He threw the ball at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>The tall boy smirked, in a challenging manner.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is this some sort of a deal?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo’s smirk to his own was exemplary in so many ways. He was not aware that Jeon Wonwoo is capable of expressing such kind of an aura.</p><p> </p><p>‘Show me what you’ve got, boy.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu felt his thigh muscles fire up at the remark, the burning urge to prove Wonwoo that he still has got game after that small mishap in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>He moves towards the baseline, almost feeling like he is performing at the year end’s final tournament, under the blazing hot sun with his college mates cheering for him from the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>Aim</p><p> </p><p>Throw</p><p> </p><p>Score.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turns to Wonwoo in the speed of light and grins wildly at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you see that, Wonwoo!’ He asked from afar and the elder nodded with a fond smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘I have poor vision, but I’m not blind!’</p><p> </p><p>‘That can be accounted for the way you almost rejected my date offer.’ Mingyu whines, dropping the ball by the side as he bends down to pick up his tossed away black leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>‘The offer is still in consideration, not accepted.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu straight out whines. He just can’t believe himself getting disheartened over Wonwoo’s refusal. It has been less than a hour since they started talking.</p><p> </p><p>‘We made a deal.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Who said it was a deal?’</p><p> </p><p>Well, that’s right. Wonwoo didn’t say that. But still...</p><p>‘You have no mercy.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turns on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>‘And you have no patience.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu admits to himself that he likes the thrill of it. He knows the elder has a soft feeling for him but unwrapping it is something that comes with painstaking efforts.</p><p> </p><p>He can deal with that, he reckons.</p><p> </p><p>‘You know I can get your number from Boo Seungkwan, right?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo raises his eyebrows at that. ‘What if I block your number?’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shrugs. ‘I’m sure he knows where you live.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Obsession?’</p><p> </p><p>The tall boy throws his jacket at Wonwoo, which the elder catches with a mild huff of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is called persistence.’ He points at the jacket. ‘That’s my favorite one, give it to me back the next time we meet.’</p><p> </p><p>It takes more than ten seconds for Wonwoo to catch the meaning and he blooms like a garden rose at that.</p><p> </p><p>‘I just wanted to watch you play.’ Wonwoo mumbled, eyes downcast.</p><p> </p><p>The way he chews his bottom lips at that drives Mingyu mad crazy. Redundant but that delivers his emotions well.</p><p> </p><p>‘On Valentine’s Day?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I wasn’t seeking out for a date.’ Wonwoo stands affirm and Mingyu teases him in return.</p><p> </p><p>‘And here you have one from me, without asking for. That comes along with a discount on game tickets.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head with a chuckle, wearing the jacket. Mingyu wishes to perceive it as a form of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>‘Coffee house, tomorrow afternoon?’ Mingyu asks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pick me up from science building.’</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu stays calm until Wonwoo leaves and after reaching his shared apartment, in the privacy of his bed room, he screams into his pillow and jumps on his bed; his friends too scared to even ask for details.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>